About Us
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Dr. Two-Brains is feeling rather confused: why would Word Girl want to bother with rescuing someone like Victoria Best?
A/N: I don't own Word Girl

* * *

Dr. Two-Brains cackled wickedly to himself as his latest creation, the cheese-o-tron nine-thousand, began to power up. Soon he would have complete and total domination over every form of cheese from Gouda to Ricotta would be pulled to his machine for him to consume to his hearts content. This was by far the most successful criminal venture for him. Not only had he not once alerted Word Girl to his brilliant scheme, but had also managed to but enough crackers and milk for when he pulled off arguably his most geniuses plan to date.

This would've been a banner day for the rodent-themed villain had not been for one minor thing.

About a half-hour ago, Two-Brains had an unwelcome visitor arrive at his lair and while it wasn't his arch-nemesis, it certainly anyone he'd want to be associated with. For some reason or another, the now sixteen year old Victoria Best had waltzed right in his hideout and announced that she was going to stop him once and for all. Not wanting to be annoyed by the girl at the moment, Two-Brains had his henchmen quickly tie the girl up in a chair and leave her wrapped it in the corner of the room. However, at no point did the rich girl fight back or object to be being held captive—she even suggested which knot would be best for holding her down the best. At first the mad scientist tried not to let it get to him, but when Victoria started to casually whistle a tune; he had enough.

"Alright, that's it!" he snapped as he turned away from his machine to face her "Your aware that your prisoner, right? That means this is an anti-whistling zone!"

"It is?" one his henchmen asked absentmindedly "but Charlie and me whistle all the time"

"Oh forget about the whistling!" Two-Brains exclaimed, throwing up his arms as he did before looking at Victoria "Just tell me what you're doing here?!"

"What am I doing here?" she repeated

"What are you doing here?" the mouse-man asked again

"Nothing much"

"Thwarting my plans?"

"Thwarting your plans?"

"Are you?"

"No"

"Good, because that would be bad"

"How bad?"

"I'd have to kill you"

"That would be bad"

"Indeed" Two-Brains finished their back and fourth "well if your not here to stop me, than why _are_ you here?"

"Oh, just…waiting on someone" Victoria answered playfully

Two-Brains raised an eyebrow at that explanation. He wasn't buying this for a second.

"Who could you possibly be for waiting for here?" he demanded "Because I certainly didn't ask you to come and neither did the boys"

Realizing the level of intelligence he his lackeys had, he had to double-check that had in fact not somehow invited the eldest Best child to their base of operations.

"You didn't, right fellas?" the mouse-man asked

"Uh, nope" his goons answered "Were we supposed to?"

Ignoring that last part, Two-Brains turned to his focus back to his machine, clearly fed up with this seemingly pointless conversation. Victoria continued to appear to not care about her current situation, as if she knew something he didn't.

"Well it won't matter who you're waiting for kid, because my machine is nearly ready!" the madman declared "Soon every scrap of cheese will in the city will be mine at last!"

Rather then let out a gasp of terror, Victoria suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god, she was right! You do have a one-track mind!" the rich girl howled in hysterics "I mean seriously? Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"Hey cheese is my life missy!" Two-Brains objected before noting something she had said "what do you mean ' _she'_?"

Before Victoria could give an answer, the sudden screeching sound filled the base, as if an atom bomb was being dropped on it. However instead of a bomb that ripped through the ceiling, it was something far worse that flew in. Word Girl ripped through the villain's roof like a piece of cardboard as she slammed down into Two-Brain's invention, scattering the machine into pieces upon landing under her feet and fist as she remained crouched position when she hit the ground.

The mouse-man was about to say something in protest to his enemy's sudden intrusion as well as the destruction of his machine. But the second he laid eyes on now teenage Word Girl, he and his henchmen slowly stepped back from her. Huggyface was nowhere to be seen and usually that would be a welcome sight, but the young superhero clearly didn't need her sidekick today.

Her body was rigid with rage as he eyes blazed red with furious energy. Gone was her normal happy go lucky smile, only an expression of pure bloodlust looked back at the villain and his goons. The girl didn't need to say a word to tell them that 'funny jokey Word Girl' wasn't here today. In the years that the two villains had been at war with each other, he had never seen this angry before and truth be told, the mad scientist was frightened.

"Let. Her. Go" she commanded in low tone as she stood up to face them

Not even waiting for an order, the mad scientist's lackeys ran over to Victoria and untied her. Once she was free from ropes, the young girl ran over to the hero and wrapped her arms tightly around her neck. Surprisingly, instead of pushing her back, Word Girl instead put her around the other girl and gently hugged her back as the rage she felt faded from her body. It went without saying that this action puzzled Two-Brains and his lackeys.

"Did they hurt you?" the living dictionary asked softly as she gently placed a hand on the girl's cheek

"No, I'm fine" Victoria replied in sweet tone, touching the hand on her cheek as she did

"Why did you run off like that?" Word Girl demanded in concern "You scared me half to death!"

"I spotted ol' mouse-brains stealing parts for his new machine, so I followed him back to his lair" the blonde explained as he pointed a thumb at Two-Brains "and well…I kinda got myself captured, so I whistled your favorite tune so you could find me"

"The pretty princess theme song…" Word Girl said

"I'm the best at whistling TV theme songs" Victoria informed her savior with a warm smile

"Um, hello?" Two-Brains cut in an annoyed tone to get the two girls attention "yeah, we're still here by the way"

"You're lucky I'm not punching you into orbit right now" his adversary warned

"Why do you even care why this brat is ok or not?" the madman questioned "Isn't she another one of your villains?"

Victoria's eyes widen in surprise at what he had just said before looking back at her rescuer with a glower on her face.

"You didn't tell him?" she demanded "He's arch-enemy; he should've been one of the first to know!"

"I thought he already knew" Word Girl admitted sheepishly as she blushed in embarrassment

"Uh, knew what?" Two-Brains inquired cautiously

The two girls looked at one another with a shared blushed on their faces, as if they had something they wanted to tell him, but couldn't find the right words to say it. With an inhale and exhale to collect herself, the superhero spoke up.

"Victoria's my…girlfriend" she answered slowly

There was a stunned silence on the mouse-man and his henchmen's end for nearly a full minute. Victoria took her lover's hand and tightly squeezed for support as they anxiously what the madman would say about this revelation.

"Oh…" he finally said "Well then…that's news to me"

"Is this a problem?" Word Girl questioned

"Oh no, it's fine!" Two-Brains quickly assured "I'm just surprised that you're…like that"

"You can say lesbian, doc" the young hero mentioned "Although technically speaking, I'm bi"

"Not me, I've been riding the rainbow train since I was six!" Victoria cheerily proclaimed, making her girlfriend face-palm in response

"Do you have to say it like that?" her girlfriend groaned

"How did you two meet?" one of Two-Brain's henchman spoke up

"Well we had been enemies for awhile now" the eldest Best child started as she looked lovingly into her hero's eyes "But after fighting Word Girl so long I finally realized what I really wanted from her wasn't her defeat, but her love"

"I'll admit that when Victoria told me who she first felt I was little skeptical, not to mention confused" her lover continued "but eventuality, I learned to trust her and I couldn't be happier with her…even if the girl I love can be little annoying at times"

Victoria pouted at that remark. So she still had the tendency to declare to the world that she was still the best in the world—even claiming to her beloved alien that she would be the best girlfriend; even though she was only girlfriend she had, and only wanted.

"So uh you two are in a relationship? Uh, good for you!" the madman suddenly congratulated hesitantly "Sorry I'm kinda stumbling through my words here, I just feel like I should've picked up on this sooner"

"Sooner? Steven, I attended Fair City's gay pride parade last week!" the living dictionary commented "Didn't you see it on the news?"

"I just assumed that you showing your support" her enemy reasoned "Why even tell me this anyway?"

"Word Girl and I have been going around town telling the other villains about us" Victoria explained "We was better if you guys find out this way rather than find out on your own"

"That way, if you guys tried to kidnap or hurt Victoria to get to me it would be in your best interest if you didn't" her lover finished

"And why's that?" Two-Brains asked darkly "It sounds I just found your Achilles heel"

To answer that, Word Girl picked up a piece of the now destroyed cheese-o-tron and easily crushed it into a small wad of scrap metal. A cold shudder of dread ran down Two-Brain's spine at the horror before him.

"I do _that_ to your head" she finally said as her eyes narrowed at him "You get me?"

"I get you" he squeaked out, trembling at this point

"Good" she hissed before looking over to her girlfriend and speaking in a sweeter "Well then I guess there nothing left to do but go home"

Victoria jumped into her lover's arms, giving the hero a quick kiss on the cheek when she was safely in the other girls grasp. With her beloved blonde safety in her arms, the alien began flew upwards through the hole in the wall she had made. However, just as she was about to fly into the skies above, she stopped.

"Oh! Almost forgot" the girl reminded herself

Taking her girlfriend into her right arm, Word Girl zipped back down to the villain and his henchmen, wrapping a chain around the trio as she did.

"You guys kidnapped my girlfriend and nearly robbed the city of its cheese" she mentioned to them "What? Did you think I wasn't going to send your butts to jail?"

"Kinda, yeah" one of the henchmen spoke up, earning an eye-roll from his boss

Once the criminals were secure, the super hero and her lover rocketed upwards in the sky, all the while clinging unto one another as they did.

"I think that went well" Victoria pointed out

"I told he'd understand, Vicky" her beloved commented

"So, what do you wanna do for the rest of the night, Becky?" the rich girl inquired "I was thinking dinner and a movie"

"Sounds perfect" Becky agreed softly before pressing her lips against Victoria's


End file.
